Kyuuketsuki no kuni
by Kai Aquila
Summary: Neji macht auf dem Rückweg nach Konoha Bekanntschaft mit einem seltsamen Jungen, der ihm anbietet, ihn bei sich zu Hause ausruhen zu lassen. Aber irgendwas ist komisch an dem Dorf und seinen Bewohnern und Neji ist fest entschlossen herauszufinden was.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört Masashi Kishimoto (Leider). Dafür gehören mir sämtliche der hier auftauchenden Vampire.

Summary: Neji macht auf dem Rückweg nach Konoha Bekanntschaft mit einem seltsamen Jungen, der ihm anbietet, ihn bei sich zu Hause ausruhen zu lassen. Aber irgendwas ist komisch an dem Dorf und seinen Bewohnern und Neji ist fest entschlossen herauszufinden was.

Anmerkung: Ich weiß nicht, ob es in der Naruto-Welt Vampire gibt, aber ich setze mich jetzt einfach mal über alle die sagen ‚Nein' hinweg und bestimme, dass sie in ihr existieren und nur bisher nicht vorgekommen sind. Wem der Gedanke nicht gefällt, der sollte das hier nicht lesen. Kyuuketsuki heißt übrigens Vampir auf Japanisch, demnach bedeutet der Titel dieser Geschichte Reich der Vampire.

Titel: Kyuuketsuki-no-kuni

Autor: KaiJ

Warnungen: Also mir fällt gerade keine ein. … Doch, jetzt habe ich eine gefunden! Ein bisschen OOC auf Nejis Seite.

Prologue: Eine Begegnung bei Regen

Neji ließ sich erschöpft gegen einen Baum sinken. Er war auf dem Rückweg von einer ein Mann Mission im Reich der Dämonen. Das Reich der Dämonen war nicht gerade einer der nächsten Nachbarn Konohas und so hatte er für die Anreise bereits über eine Woche gebraucht und zurück würde er, wenn er in dem Tempo weiter rannte, noch viel länger brauchen. Hinzu kam noch, dass es seit Tagen regnete, was ersten auf sein Gemüt drückte und ihm zweitens mittlerweile eine Erkältung eingebracht hatte. Er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, Fieber zu haben, denn ihm war höllisch heiß und eiskalt zugleich. Alles was er im Moment wollte war zu Hause in seinem Zimmer in einem Bett liegen und sich von Hinata selbstgebackene Kekse und brühwarmen Tee bringen zu lassen. Leider würde es aber mindestens noch vier, wenn nicht mehr Tage dauern, bis er diesen Luxus wieder würde genießen können. Als die raue Rinder der Eiche, an die er sich gelehnt hatte, begann Abdrücke in seinem Rücken zu hinterlassen, stand er abrupt auf und wurde sofort von Schwindel und Schwärze umgeben. Kein Wunder, hatte er sich doch in der letzten Zeit fast ausschließlich von Nahrungspillen ernährt, die zwar angereichert mit Vitaminen und Aufpuschstoffen waren, jedoch nicht auf einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg benutzt zu werden. Beinahe wäre er rückwärts wieder zu Boden gestürzt, hätten ihn nicht zwei kräftige Arme von hinten aufgefangen und ihn wieder auf die Beine gestellt. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte Neji, etwas spitzes Dünnes über seinen Hals fahren zu fühlen, als er sich jedoch auf einen Angriff von einem Senbon oder etwas ähnlichem gefasst machen wollte, spürte er es nicht mehr. Noch immer leicht schwindelig lehnte Neji sich gegen seinen Retter.

„Na, na kleiner, Kreislaufschwierigkeiten?", fragte ihn eine heitere jugendliche Stimme.

Erschrocken fuhr Neji herum. Vor ihm stand ein hoch gewachsener Junge mit hellblonden Wuschelhaaren, der in ein loses weißes T-Shirt und ausgewaschener Jeans gekleidet war und ihn nun munter anlächelte.

„Wer bist du?"

Neji war ihn seine Kampfstellung gerutscht und beobachtete den Fremden mit unverhohlenem Argwohn. Abwehrend hob dieser die Hände.

„Hey, sei doch nicht so misstrauisch. Ich will dir gar nichts tun. Eigentlich wollte ich dir sogar helfen. Es sieht so aus, als könntest du eine Pause und was Ordentliches zwischen die Zähne vertragen, komm mit mir mit und du kriegst eine warme Mahlzeit und ein Dach über den Kopf. Du kannst bleiben solange du brauchst um dich zu erholen.", bot der seltsame Jugendliche freundlich an.

„Und was, wenn ich ablehne?"

Sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was soll dann schon sein? Du wirst dich vermutlich weiter hungrig und durchnässt auf den Heimweg machen und ich werde mir daheim was Warmes zu Essen machen und es mir auf der Couch gemütlich machen.", meinte er leichte Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

Neji überlegte. Er wollte so schnell es ging nach Konoha, aber andererseits wäre er dankbar für ein bisschen Ruhe und dieser junge schien nichts Böses im Schilde zu führen. Falls doch war er immer noch ein Konohaninja und ein Jonin noch dazu, ihm würde schon nichts passieren.

„Ich komme mit dir, unter einer Bedingung, ich darf verschwinden wann immer mir danach ist.", bestimmte Neji.

Die Augen des Fremden strahlten freudig.

„Geht in Ordnung, folg mir, es ist nicht weit."

Er packte Neji am Arm und riss ihn hinter sich her immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Neji hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zuhalten und wäre mehrmals beinahe über herausstehende Äste gestolpert. Dann rannten sie einen steilen Berg hinauf und Neji konnte überhaupt nicht fassen, wie schnell sie auf einer Höhe waren, an der Schnee lag und ein eisiger Wind ihnen um die Ohren pfiff. Zu seiner Überraschung fror es ihn jedoch nicht, noch erschöpfte ihn das waghalsige Tempo, das sie vornahmen. Es konnte gut sein, dass sie mittlerweile innerhalb von ein paar Minuten Kilometerweit gelaufen waren und Neji konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so flott unterwegs gewesen zu sein. Er spürte überhaupt nichts. Die Flocken, die ihm normalerweise die Sicht versperrt hätten, stellten plötzlich für ihn nicht die geringste Behinderung dar; er sah genauso klar, wie sonst auch. Wie war das alles möglich?

„Wir sind da!", hörte Neji seinen Begleiter laut und deutlich sagen, trotz des Windes, der um sie herumheulte.

Vor ihnen war eine große Nische in dem harten Felsgestein, groß genug, Platz für ein ganzes, wenn auch kleines, Dorf zu bieten. Die Bauten waren fest und die Dächer aus dichtem Reet. Die meisten von ihnen hatten etwa die Ausmaße des Turms des Hokage, es gab jedoch auch einige kleinere. Sie alle hatten allerdings eines gemeinsam; sie besaßen keine oder nur winzige Fenster. Wahrscheinlich um die Kälte so weit wie möglich draußen zu halten. Vor einem niedrigen Haus hielten sie an und Neji glaubte für einen Moment einen Schatten gesehen zu haben, der ins Schlüsselloch huschte. Kurz darauf hörte man ein Klicken und die Tür öffnete sich. Neji schlüpfte hinein und der Fremde ließ die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss fallen. Drinnen war es wohlig warm und ein Feuer brannte im Kamin. Scheinbar bestand die gesamte Hütte nur aus einem einzigen Raum mit einem Sessel und einem Sofa, einem niedrigen Esstisch, einem veralteten Gasherd und einer Garderobe an die sein Begleiter gerade seinen Mantel zu den Dutzend anderen hängte. War der Typ Jackenfetischist oder was? Man konnte also getrost sagen, dass dieser Typ durchaus im Wohlstand lebte. Ein erneutes Geräusch von der Haustür ließ ihn herumfahren und dabei riss er sich von seinem Begleiter los, der ihn immer noch am Handgelenk gehalten hatte. Augenblicklich fingen seine Beine derart zu Zittern an, dass sie ihm vor Erschöpfung unter dem Körper nachgaben, doch Neji spürte den Aufprall auf dem harten mit kostbaren Perserteppichen bedeckten Holzboden nicht mehr, denn er wurde schon vorher ohnmächtig.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört Masashi Kishimoto.

Anmerkung: Ich würde mich über einen Review freuen. (Der nicht von Sasuke stammt, was nicht heißt, dass du nicht auch reviewn darfst Schwesterherz.)

Kapitel 1:

Als Swekimden in seine Wohnung hineinging, fiel ihm ein Junge mit kaffeebraunem Haar entgegen. Verwirrt trat er einen Schritt zurück und hätte so fast zugelassen, dass der fremde Junge Kopf voraus mit dem Boden kollidierte. Doch da Swekimden schnelle Reflexe hatte und es beim betreten seines Hauses vorzog nicht über ohnmächtige Ninja zu stolpern, fing er ihn mit einer flinken Bewegung seines Armes auf und bugsierte ihn zur Couch, während er Fiachessar beiläufig seine dunkle Robe übergab. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass der schlafende Brünette auf dem Sofa nicht ernstlich verletzt, sondern aus simpler Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, wandte er sich verärgert seinem Mitbewohner zu. Fiachessar wusste was nun kommen würde und versuchte möglichst unschuldig und Mitleid erregend auszusehen. Meistens bekam er dann weniger Schelte von seinem Hausherrn. Als Swekimden den herzzerreißenden Blick des anderen sah, seufzte er irritiert. Wie sollte man jemandem ernsthaft böse sein, der einen so anguckte?

„Ches, warum? Ich dachte wir hätten dieses Thema mittlerweile oft genug durchgekaut. Keine Menschen in diesem Haus. Ches, wie oft noch?"

Fiachessar zuckte beim Tonfall des Älteren zusammen. Es klang viel weniger wütend, was wohl die nachvollziehbarste Reaktion gewesen wäre, sondern eher verzweifelt und müde. So als spräche er mit einem Kind, dass seine Fehler einfach nicht einsehen wollte und sie trotzig immer wieder machte. Ausgelaugt ließ Swekimden sich auf den einzelnen Sessel sinken und rieb sich die Schläfen. Scheinbar hatte ihn das Treffen seines Klans ziemlich erschöpft. Dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen zeugten von zu wenig Schlaf. Fiachessar hasste sich selbst dafür, ihm jetzt auch noch zusätzlichen Kummer zu bereiten, mit einer Angewohnheit, die wieder einmal bewies, wie erbärmlich er war.

„Er war so schwach. Ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen.", erklärte Fiachessar leise.

Swekimden seufzte deprimiert.

„Sag, Ches, was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich nicht verstehen würde, aber so kann es einfach nicht weitergehen. Du gehörst nun mal nicht mehr zu ihnen, sieh es endlich ein.", fragte Swekimden und warf hilflos die Hände in die Luft.

„Tut mir Leid.", flüsterte Fiachessar fast unhörbar.

Swekimden stöhnte schwermütig.

„Bring mir bitte einen Kakao, Ches.", bat er fast tonlos.

Fiachessar beeilte sich seiner Bitte nachzukommen. Es war eine, der vielen, Marotten Swekimdens Kakao zu trinken, wenn er ein unangenehmes Gespräch hinter sich hatte, noch führte oder noch führen musste. Es beruhigte ihn immer ein wenig und half ihm seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Hier."

Fiachessar reichte ihm die Tasse und er nahm bedächtig einen großzügigen Schluck.

„Danke."

Er trank noch etwas, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Wieso musstest du dir auch noch unbedingt einen Ninja aussuchen? Was soll ich denn mit ihm machen, wenn er aufwacht? Wir können ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen, aber bleiben kann er auch nicht, die anderen würden es merken und dann müssten wir ihn zu einem von uns machen. Hättest du dir nicht irgendein Straßenkind holen können, das keiner vermisst? Ches, wann begreifst du es endlich? Du kannst nicht zurück und wenn du so weitermachst, dann…"

Swekimden brach ab, unfähig es auszusprechen. Zermürbende Stille senkte sich über sie, bis ein gedämpftes Stöhnen sie durchbrach.

Das erste was Neji fühlte als er aufwachte, war ein furchtbarer Schmerz in seinen Beinen, wie Muskelkater, nur etwa tausend Mal so schlimm, als wären seine Muskeln vollständig zerrissen. Das nächste war, dass er unglaublich müde und erschöpft war. Sicherlich konnte er im Moment keinen Finger mehr krümmen. Widerstrebend öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. In dem Sessel links von ihm, saß ein Junge mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die zu vielen dünnen Zöpfen geflochten waren und einer Tasse Kakao. Er wirkte geschafft. Neben ihm stand der fremde Junge, der Neji hier hergebracht hatte.

„Wer seid ihr?"

Fiachessar biss sich nervös auf der Unterlippe herum. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Wie viel durfte er dem Ninja verraten? Er sah Hilfe suchend zu Swekimden, aber dieser schien ihn zu ignorieren und nippte weiter an seinem Kakao, nach dem Prinzip: Das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt, schau zu wie du da alleine wieder raus kommst.

„Kim.", flehte Fiachessar leise.

Swekimden blickte auf, als würde er seine Umgebung erst jetzt bemerken, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder seinem Getränk zu und beobachtete die beiden mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Neugierde. Fiachessar war ein wenig enttäuscht über das Verhalten seines langjährigen Freundes. Neji folgte dem stummen Austausch der beiden und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich scheinbar schon lange kannten. Aber irgendetwas war seltsam. Sie verhielten sich, als ob sie etwas zu verheimlichen hätten. Resignierend, da er offensichtlich von Swekimden keinen Beistand erhalten würde, konzentrierte Fiachessar sich wieder auf den Brünetten auf dem Sofa.

„Ich bin Fiachessar und das ist Swekimden.", erklärte er.

Komische Namen, fand Neji. Aber jetzt wusste er immer noch nicht signifikant mehr als vorher. Fiachessar fiel plötzlich glücklicherweise wieder der ursprüngliche Grund ein, weswegen er den Neji eingeladen hatte.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er enthusiastisch.

Neji nickte. Fiachessar eilte in die winzige Küche und kramte in einem Hängeschrank herum.

„Was hättest du denn gerne? Es gibt Ramen oder ich könnte mich auch an Onigiri versuchen, ansonsten haben wir nur Süßes."

Neji runzelte die Stirn. Das war eine ziemlich magere Ausbeute für einen zwei Personen Haushalt.

„Onigiri wären nett.", entschied Neji sich.

Swekimden hielt das für keine gute Entscheidung, denn er zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. Fiachessar zauberte aus einer Schublade einen Topf und begann vor sich hinzukochen. Nach einer Weile roch es unangenehm verbrannt und Neji hörte Swekimden seufzen, bevor er wortlos das Ruder übernahm und beim Anblick des, von seinem Kameraden fabrizierten, angewidert die Nase rümpfte. Neji wunderte sich, was man an Reisbällchen möglicherweise falsch machen könnte, sodass es derart penetrant zu stinken anfing, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

„Essen.", verkündete Swekimden nach etwa einer Dreiviertelstunde und nahm den Topf vom Herd.

Fiachessar sprang wieder vom Sofa auf, in welches er sich nach seinem Kochexperiment hatte fallen lassen und holte eine Korkplatte und drei Teller, die er dann auf dem Tisch verteilte. Fiachessar schnappte sich gleich drei der Reisbällchen, während Neji sich mit zweien begnügte und Swekimden knabberte ein wenig lustlos an seinem herum. Fiachessar erinnerte Neji in seinem Essverhalten stark an Naruto. Nachdem alle fertig mit dem Essen waren, machte Fiachessar sich an den Abwasch. Neji machte einen Versuch aufzustehen, musste dabei jedoch einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken und gab es auf.

„Muskelkater?", erkundigte Swekimden sich, mit einem tadelnden Blick in Richtung des Geschirrspülers.

Neji nickte stumm. Swekimden erhob sich und tastete dem Ninja die Beine ab. Neji biss sich bei manchen Berührungen auf die Lippe, um sich vom Lautäußern zu bewahren. Scheinbar mochte Swekimden was er vorfand nicht das geringste Bisschen.

„Dein Strecker und dein Beuger sind beide stark überdehnt und deine Wadensehne im rechten Unterschenkel ist kurz vor reißen. Du solltest dich in der nächsten Zeit am besten so wenig wie möglich bewegen.", stellte er danach fachmännisch fest.

„Aber ich muss zurück nach Konoha, ich habe ein Zeitlimit! Wenn ich in ein paar Tagen nicht wieder da bin, werde ich als vermisst gemeldet. Ich muss spätestens Morgen hier weg!", protestierte Neji aufgebracht.

„Mit deinen Beinen kannst du dir das abschminken. Außerdem darfst du hier sowieso nicht mehr weg.", wehrte Swekimden strikt ab.

Neji erstarrte.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

Swekimden schwieg. Fiachessar war mit dem Abspülen fertig und hörte ihnen mit wachsender Unruhe zu.

„Wieso sollte ich hier nicht mehr wegdürfen? Fiachessar…"

„Ches, nenn ihn Ches.", unterbrach Swekimden ruhig.

„Ches", korrigierte Neji sich selbst, „gab mir das Versprechen, ich könne diesen Ort verlassen, wann immer ich wollte."

Swekimden warf seinem Mitbewohner einen missgestimmten Blick zu, mit der unausgesprochenen Drohung, dass sie darüber noch eine Unterredung haben würden.

„Tja, wie es aussieht, hat Ches dich angelogen. Du wirst hier bleiben. Es steht dir frei, das Dorf zu erkunden und dich in dessen näherer Umgebung aufzuhalten, du kannst dich von mir aus auch im Wald unterhalb des Hokaku umsehen, aber untersteh dich Kyuuketuski-no-kuni zu verlassen. Eigentlich wäre es mir sogar am liebsten, wenn du dieses Haus nicht nach Nachteinbruch verließest, doch ich denke, dass man das wohl eher schwerlich von einem Ninja erwarten kann.", entschied Swekimden bestimmt.

„Kyuuketsuki-no-ku? Das Reich der Vampire? Das gibt es überhaupt nicht! Du lügst!"

Swekimden schien langsam ärgerlich zu werden.

„Ich lüge nicht! Akzeptiere dein Schicksal!"

„Ich muss mein Schicksal nicht akzeptieren, es ist nicht absolut unveränderlich! Ich kann selbst entscheiden was ich tue!", protestierte Neji in Erinnerung an das, was Naruto ihm gesagt hatte.

Swekimden winkte gereizt ab.

„Mir ist doch total egal ob du mir glaubst oder nicht. Tu es oder lass es bleiben, dass ist mir doch wirklich so was von gleich. Es ist ganz einfach, du verlässt dieses Gebiet nicht und du wist an Vollmond nicht mal dieses Haus verlassen wenn wir schon dabei sind. Wenn du dich mir widersetzt wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen müssen."

Fiachessar wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Einerseits konnte er sowohl Swekimden als auch den jungen Ninja verstehen, andererseits fand er es nicht in Ordnung mit welcher Härte sein Freund vorging und es behagte ihm auch nicht, dass der Weißäugige ihm so offen die Stirn bot.

„Drohst du mir etwa?", fragte Neji finster.

Er ließ sich von niemandem mehr sagen was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte, über diesen Punkt seines Lebens war er hinweg. Und er würde sich erst recht nicht verbieten lassen in sein Heimatdorf, zu seinen Freunden und zu seiner Familie zurückzukehren.

„Ja das tue ich, in der Tat. Und ich rate dir mich nicht herauszufordern."

„Gut, dass ich mir nicht drohen lasse, ich gehe, jetzt!"

Swekimden wäre beinahe versucht gewesen zu lachen.

„Und wie bitte willst du das genau anstellen. Du bist nicht umsonst nach deiner Ankunft hier ohnmächtig geworden. Ich bezweifle, dass du überhaupt ordentlich stehen kannst, geschweige denn laufen. Tu einfach was ich dir sage, das macht das ganze sehr viel leichter für dich und mich."

Damit war für Swekimden das Gespräch beendet. Er trank den letzten Schluck seines Kakaos, stellt die leere Tasse in die Spüle, kramte einen Block aus einer Schublade und begann ihn mit seltsamen, Neji unbekannten, Zeichen zu beschreiben. Neji wollte gerade zu einem erneuten Protest ansetzen, da aufstehen ja scheinbar keine Option war, aber Fiachessar legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihm damit still zu sein.

„Sag nichts. Ruh dich aus, schlaf. Du kannst morgen noch mal versuchen mit ihm zu reden, aber nicht jetzt. Er hatte einen langen Tag und ist mindestens genauso erschöpft wie du. Gib ihm eine Pause und lass ihn sich erholen."

„Fiachessar, manche Leute wollen hier arbeiten. Wärst du also so nett leise zu sein? Danke", wies Swekimden ihn unfreundlich zurecht.

„Entschuldigung."

Fiachessar schwieg danach und rollte sich zufrieden auf der Couch zusammen. Neji fand, dass er viel jünger wirkte, als er wahrscheinlich war, viel schutzbedürftiger. Wenig später packte auch Swekimden seine Schreibutensilien zusammen und verstaute sie wieder in der dafür vorgesehenen Schublade, danach verwendete er ein Kissen als Unterlage für seinen Ellbogen, um seinen Kopf bequem auf seinem Arm abstützen zu können. Binnen von Sekunden schlief auch er. Neji drehte sich auf den Rücken und nachdem er lange genug an die Decke gestarrt und dem ruhigen Atem seiner beiden ‚Gastgeber' gelauscht hatte, fielen ihm ebenfalls die Augen zu.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört Masashi Kishimoto (leider).

Anmerkung: Ich glaube, das ist das längste Kapitel das ich jemals geschrieben habe, aber hätte ich an der Stelle abgesetzt, an der ich es beabsichtigt hatte, wäre es das kürzeste geworden. Naja, ich schätze mal, dass es niemanden stören wird, also viel Spaß beim lesen und reviewt bitte ^-^.

Kapitel 2

Als Neji wieder erwachte war es bereits Abend. Er setzte sich auf und fuhr sich durch die wirren Haare. Unzufrieden musste er feststellen, dass es nicht wie gewöhnlich völlig makellos war sondern strähnig und mit einigen Nestern darin.

„Habt ihr hier so was wie ein Bad?", wandte er sich unsicher an Swekimden, der am Tisch saß und ein Buch las.

„Es gibt heiße Quellen im Dorf, geh dich dort waschen, aber sei vorsichtig. Versuch bitte möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen. Oder besser, nimm Ches mit. Ches?"

Verschlafen blickte der Angesprochene vom Sofa hoch. Das Muster der Polster hatte sich in die rechte Seite seines Gesichtes gedrückt, was relativ albern aussah.

„Hm?"

Swekimden gestikulierte zu Neji.

„Bring ihn zu den Quellen.", kommandierte Swekimden knapp.

„Aber er kann doch nicht laufen.", protestierte Fiachessar.

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?", fragte Swekimden scharf, stand jedoch trotzdem auf und tastete Nejis Beine abermals ab.

Für einen Moment verweilten seine Hände an einer Stelle und Neji glaubte ein schwaches blaues Leuchten auszumachen, wie bei einem Heiljutsu. Dann hockte er sich wieder an seinen Ursprungsplatz. Versuchsweise versuchte Neji seine Beine über die Kante zu schwingen und wurde zu seiner Überraschung nicht mit stechendem Schmerz bestraft. Auch nachdem er sich erhoben hatte und einige Schritte Richtung Haustür gemacht hatte war alles in Ordnung. Wie war das möglich? Kopfschüttelt folgte Neji Fiachessar in die eisige Kälte hinaus. Zähneklappernd schlang Neji seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

„Ist dir kalt?"

Neji funkelte Fiachessar düster an. Das war doch wohl offensichtlich! Fiachessar seufzte und reichte ihm seinen Mantel in den Neji sich dankbar einhüllte. Fiachessar selbst schien die Temperatur, die ganz sicher einige Grad unter Null lag, nur ganz am Rande seines Bewusstseins zu bemerken. Noch waren verhältnismäßig wenige Leute draußen, was Neji bei diesem Wetter auch durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Die heißen Quellen waren überdacht und man hörte das Heulen des Windes nur sehr gedämpft von draußen.

„Wo sind die Handtücher?", fragte Neji leicht verlegen.

„Wozu brauchst du Handtücher?", wollte Fiachessar irritiert wissen.

Neji lief rot an. Fiachessar stand vor ihm, komplett nackt, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und das Becken vorgeschoben.

„Zum umwickeln."

„Normal benutzen wir nur welche zum abtrocknen, aber wenn du unbedingt eins willst."

Fiachessar zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern und warf ihm eines zu.

„Da."

„Danke."

Erleichtert schlang Neji es sich um die Taille und tappte Fiachessar hinterher zu dem riesigen, dampfenden, von Felsen gesäumten Becken und ließ sich zufrieden ins Wasser gleiten. Das heiße Nass entspannte seine wunden Muskeln. Es roch stark nach Minze und Salz. Neji streckte sich und blickte um sich. Scheinbar gab es in diesem Dorf keine unattraktiven Leute, denn alle um ihn herum waren schlank, muskulös und perfekt, jeder von ihnen auf seine ganz eigene Art. Alle von ihnen hatten jedoch etwas seltsam Anziehendes an sich, düster und unheimlich. Dann bemerkte er es. Schockiert stellte Neji fest, dass keiner von ihnen zu atmen schien. Erschrocken sprang er aus dem Pool und taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

„Neji? Ist was?", fragte Fiachessar verwundert.

„Da… Sie… Ich muss gehen."

Damit stürmte er aus dem Raum, schnappte sich im vorbeirennen seine Klamotten, zog sie sich an und stürmte hinaus in den kalten Wind. Die Schneeflocken stachen ihm in die Augen wie Eiszapfen. Er hetzte durch das Dorf, den steilen Abhang hinunter und stolperte. Eilig rappelte er sich wieder auf und lief weiter. Am Fuße des Berges angekommen machte er eine kurze Pause um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und setzte seine Flucht dann fort. Er durchquerte den Wald und nach einer ganzen Weile, erreichte er ein kleines Dorf. In einer Lücke zwischen zwei Häusern lehnte Neji sich erschöpft an die Wand. Was waren das bloß für Typen gewesen? Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen und im nächsten Moment war er mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand gepinnt.

„Dachtest es wäre so einfach kleiner?", fragte ihn sein Angreifer.

Es war ein Junge mit strähnigem schwarzem Haar in Lederkluft. Er grinste leicht irre und schien den Augenblick zu genießen.

„Dachtest du, niemand würde dich bemerken? Nicht bemerken, was du bist? Ein Mensch. Lass mich raten, Fiachessar hat dich hergebracht? Er hat dir einen Platz zum ausruhen angeboten, nehme ich an? Sweden ist wirklich dämlich. Er glaubte wohl, die Minze und das Salz würden deinen Duft überdecken. Wie leichtsinnig von ihm."

Der Junge näherte seinen Kopf Nejis Ohr.

„Und was für einen betörenden Duft du hast. So lebendig. Ich denke du wirst mir schmecken.", wisperte er ihm zu.

Neji spürte etwas langes Dünnes an seinem Hals und schrie auf, als es in ihn eindrang. Laute Schlürfgeräusche erfüllten die Luft und ließen es Neji schummrig werden. Er versuchte den Vampir wegzudrücken aber dieser war sehr viel stärker als er. Er konnte nichts tun und musste hilflos zusehen, wie er bei lebendigem Leibe ausgesaugt wurde. Seine Sicht verschwamm und er konnte gerade noch so Fiachessar erkennen der auf sie zu gerannt kam und irgendetwas rief, was Neji allerdings nicht wirklich verstand und versuchte, den Vampir von Neji loszureißen. Leider schien er dabei jedoch keinen Erfolg zu haben.

„Lass ihn los Kalough! Oh bitte lass ihn los! Kalough, er wird sterben wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst!", schrie er verzweifelt.

Fiachessar packt den Typen am Arm, was aber nur dazu führte, dass dieser ihn mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung in die nahe Steinwand schleuderte. Gelähmt von der harten Kollision starrte er aus verklärten Augen zu Neji und hoffte inständig, sein bester Freund wäre jetzt hier um alles zum Guten zu wenden.

„Kim! Kim! Ich brauche dich hier! Bitte komm.", rief er mental nach seinem Hausherrn.

Swekimden schreckte zusammen.

„Kim! Hilf mir!"

Das war eindeutig Fiachessar der da nach ihm rief und es klang nicht, als ob er sich mal wieder Streit mit irgendeinem Dorfbewohner eingebrockt hatte. Es klang ernster. Fluchend erhob er sich von seinem Platz auf der Couch, auf dem er die gesamte letzte Stunde verbracht hatte, schnappte sich einen seiner Mäntel und folgte Fiachessars mentalem Ruf. Er war relativ schwach und kam von weiter weg, als es Swekimden lieb war. Da gab es doch dieses kleine Dorf am Rande des Waldes, aber was sollte Fiachessar dort suchen? Er hatte mittlerweile doch schon ein neues Spielzeug gefunden, den jungen Ninja. Da dämmerte es ihm. Neji hatte also einen Fluchtversuch unternommen, nur weswegen? Hatte er etwa herausgefunden, was sie waren? Nein, versicherte er sich selbst, unwahrscheinlich. Vielleicht hatte jemand bei den Quellen erkannt, dass er nicht zu ihnen gehörte. Aber auch das schien Swekimden kaum möglich, zu dieser Tageszeit hatten alle hochrangigen von ihnen, und nur jemand hochrangiges hätte es riechen können über den penetranten Minzegestank hinweg, schon längst ihr Bad genommen. Es sei denn es wäre jemand ganz bestimmtes dort gewesen, jemand, den Swekimden zur genüge kennen gelernt hatte über die Jahre, jemand, den er mehr verabscheute als das Sonnenlicht oder irgendetwas sonst, jemand mit dem klangvollen Namen Kimaleryn und zufällig Swekimdens zutiefst verabscheuter Cousin.

„Verflucht!", schimpfte Swekimden und beeilte sich nun noch mehr.

Er war eigentlich niemand, der so leichtfertig fluchte, aber in dieser Gelegenheit war es wirklich angebracht, alte Gewohnheiten zu brechen. Denn wenn er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte, dann kreierte sein selbstherrlicher Cousin gerade ein weiteres Kind der Dämmerung. Mist. Als er endlich im Dorf ankam, bemerkte er den Gestank nach Blut sofort. Er lag in der Luft, dick und schwer. Er erkannte auch Fiachessars Geruch und, wie er zähneknirschend feststellte, Kimaleryns.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er noch einmal, wenn dieses mal auch leiser.

Schnell hetzte er durch die schmalen Straßen, dem immer stärker werdenden Geruch folgend, bis er sie schließlich fand. Er knurrte bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot tief in seiner Kehle grollend auf. Fiachessar kauerte in sich zusammengesackt in einer Ecke und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Neji, der gerade von Kimaleryn an die Wand gepinnt wurde. Empört betrachtete Swekimden, wie sich sein Cousin schamlos an dem Lebenssaft dieses Jungen labte. Aufgebracht packte er ihn am Kragen seines Mantels und schleuderte ihn mit einer kräftigen Armbewegung an die gegenüberliegende Hausmauer. Neji sank zu Boden und begann sogleich stark zu husten und nach Luft zu röcheln. Derweilen richtete sich Kimmaleryn wieder auf und wischte sich ärgerlich einigen Staub von seinem schwarzen Ledermantel. Als er zu Swekimden aufsah wich der Ärger jedoch aus seinen Augen und machte tiefem Amüsement Platz.

„Na, gekommen um deinen kleinen Stiefellecker und den Jungen zu holen, Sweden?", spottete er.

„Soll das eine Herausforderung sein Eryn?", fragte der Angesprochene steif.

„Wie käme ich denn dazu den großen Sweden herauszufordern?", höhnte Kimaleryn und machte eine ironische Verbeugung.

Swekimden knurrte wütend.

„Treib es nicht zu weit Eryn, ich bin sehr viel stärker als du."

Er trat einen Schritt auf Eryn zu und dieser wich seinerseits einen zurück, der Ausdruck der Belustigung verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und er schluckte heftig. Swekimden konnte selbst auf seine alten Jahre und in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung trotzdem noch sehr einschüchternd sein. Swekimden näherte sich ihm wieder ein Stück und Eryn wich diesmal zwei Schritte rückwärts als Swekimden zu wachsen schien und seine dunkle Aura die ganze Häuserschlucht auszufüllen schien. Machtvoll und gereizt drängte sie Eryn zurück. Bei der nächsten Bewegung Swekimdens forwärts, taumelte Kimaleryn erst einige Schritte fort von ihm, stolperte, rappelte sich rasch wieder auf, drehte sich um und nahm Reißaus. Swekimden zog sich wieder in sich zusammen und seine finstere Aura verlosch. Erschöpft fuhr er sich mit einer Hand müde übers Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen. Früher hätte ihn so eine unbedeutende Machtdemonstration kaum mehr geschwächt als das krümmen eines Fingers. Er seufzte unzufrieden mit sich selbst, wandte sich dann aber seinem Freund zu.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Ches?", erkundigte er sich bei ihm.

Er half dem Jüngeren auf die Beine.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Diese furcht erregende Aura vorhin, war das Eryn?", wollte Fiachessar wissen.

„Nein, das war ich.", erwiderte Swekimden knapp.

Fiachessar starrte ihn erstaunt an.

„Du? Aber wie…? Ich habe dich noch nie… Ich dachte du…"

Swekimden winkte nonchalant ab. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Ihre Blicke fielen auf den inzwischen vom Stress bewusstlos gewordenen Ninja.

„Eryn hat ihn doch gebissen, ich meine, wird er jetzt auch…?"

Der Rest des Satzes hing unvollendet in der Luft. Swekimden beugte sich zu dem Ninja hinunter und besah sich die Wunde an dessen Hals.

„Nein." Er erhob sich wieder. „Der Biss ist zu oberflächlich, ich glaube auch gar nicht, dass er ihn ernsthaft töten oder zu einem von uns machen wollte."

Fiachessar runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Wenn er sich an ihm nicht satt trinken und ihn auch nicht verwandeln wollte, was wollte er denn dann?"

Swekimdens Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Er wollte mich reizen. Wollte mich dazu bringen etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun. Dieser Junge kam ihm da nur recht. Komm, lass ihn uns ins Dorf zurückbringen.", antwortete er.

Fiachessar nickte.

„Was werden wir machen wenn er aufwacht?"

Swekimden schulterte den Ninja, als wäre er ein Sack Kartoffeln.

„Das werden wir sehen wenn es soweit ist. Für jetzt lass uns nach Hause gehen, ich bin erschöpft."

Fiachessar wunderte sich, ob es für jemand so mächtigen wie Swekimden normal war, nach so etwas derart ausgelaugt zu sein, sagte jedoch nichts und folgte seinem Freund. Das Thema konnte er später immer noch ansprechen. Aber neugierig war er schon. Neugierig und besorgt, was sie mit dem jungen Ninja tun sollten. Jetzt konnte er auf gar keinen Fall mehr zurück in sein Heimatdorf. Würde er jetzt auch ein Leben in Ketten führen müssen? Oder würden sie eventuell eine Möglichkeit finden, in davor zu bewahren? Na Hoffentlich.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört immer noch nicht mir sondern Masashi Kishimoto.

Anmerkung: Das ging ja jetzt mal relativ flott. ^ ^

Kapitel 3

Neji stöhnte als er erwachte. Es war angenehm war um hin herum und am liebsten hätte er sich auf die andere Seite gedreht und weitergeschlafen, ab er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich an etwas erinnern müsste, etwas wichtiges. Nochmals stöhnend setzte er sich auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen. Er befand sich auf einer Couch, in einem Raum, in dem ein warmes Feuer knisterte. Mit einem Schlag kamen die Erinnerungen zu ihm zurück und er sah sich sofort fieberhaft nach seinem Angreifer um.

„Keine Sorge, er ist nicht hier.", beruhigte ihn eine nicht unbekannte Stimme.

Swekimden saß am Wohnzimmertisch und lass in einem Buch.

„Wer war er?", wollte Neji wissen.

Swekimden blätterte um.

„Sein Name ist Kimaleryn.", informierte er den Ninja beiläufig.

Neji runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Aber Ches nannten ihn, soweit ich mich entsinne Kalough und nicht Kimaleryn."

Swekimden schwieg. Dann trat Fiachessar neben ihn und hielt ihm eine Tasse Kakao hin.

„Hier."

„Danke."

Swekimden nahm die Tasse entgegen und trank einen großen Schluck, bevor er sie absetzte und wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Wenn ich dir das erkläre, muss ich aber ein bisschen weiter ausholen."

„Mir egal, ich will Antworten.", beharrte Neji stur.

Swekimden seufzte. Nichts anderes war zu erwarten gewesen.

„In diesem Dorf gibt es genau wie bei euch Ninjas Klans. Zu welchem Klan wir gehören erkennt man in unserem Namen. Ich bin vom Klan der Kim, deswegen heiße ich Swekimden. Eryn ist mein Cousin und somit gehört er ebenfalls zum Klan der Kim, Kimaleryn. Er wurde jedoch aus unserem Klan verbannt und deshalb hat er nicht länger das Recht, sich durch seinen Namen as unserem Klan zugehörig zu identifizieren. Man gab ihm einen neuen Namen, Kalough.", erklärte Swekimden ruhig.

„Weswegen wurde er denn vom Klan ausgeschlossen und warum hast du ihn trotzdem bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt?"

„Ich nannte ihn bei seinem ursprünglichen Namen, weil ich ihn weiterhin als ein Mitglied unseres Klans akzeptiere. Ausgeschlossen wurde er weil er sich zu oft Unhöflichkeiten herausgenommen hat."

Swekimden legte das Buch beiseite und erhob sich.

„So, ich gehe dann mal, den Rest kann dir Ches erklären."

„Du musst schon weg?"

Fiachessar sah ihn flehend an, als könnte er Swekimden so zum bleiben bewegen. Dieser ließ sich davon aber nicht sonderlich beeindrucken, wahrscheinlich war diese Technik schon zu oft an ihm verwendet worden.

„Offensichtlich."

Damit schloss er die Haustür hinter sich. Neji verschränkte erwartungsvoll die Arme.

„Also?", forderte er ungeduldig.

Fiachessar trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Was willst du denn genau wissen?"

„Zum Beispiel warum ihr Vampire frei herumlaufen lasst.", schlug Neji herausfordernd vor.

Nervös kratzte sich Fiachessar am Kopf.

„Ähm, das liegt daran, dass wir alle Vampire sind."

Neji starrte ihn offen an.

„Ihr seid bitte was?", fragte er entgeistert.

„Vampire.", wiederholte Fiachessar und wunderte sich, ob er schon zuviel gesagt hatte.

Neji seinerseits konnte es nicht fassen. Einerseits hatte er das drängende Bedürfnis sich so schnell und weit wie möglich von diesen Leuten zu entfernen, andererseits war er neugierig.

„Beweis es mir.", befahl er.

Fiachessar schnitt eine Grimmasse, öffnete den Mund und entblößte zwei scharfe, etwa einen Zentimeter lange Eckzähne. Fasziniert ließ Neji seine Finger über die Spitze der Fänge gleiten und piekste sich auch prompt über den Finger. Ein kleiner Blutstropfen formte sich. Fiachessar schluckte schwer und drehte rasch den Kopf weg.

„Das solltest du vielleicht lieber nicht tun."

Beide fuhren herum und entdeckten einen Mann, der sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen lehnte. Er war groß und breit gebaut.

„Kipp!", rief Fiachessar überrascht.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Neji irritiert.

„Bist du blöd. Wir sind Vampire und das erste was du machst nachdem du es erfahren hast ist, dass du ihm deinen blutigen Finger in den Mund steckst? Nicht besonders schlau und schon gar nicht bei Ches.", erwiderte Kipperkim und ignorierte Fiachessars Anwesenheit.

„Warum erst recht nicht bei Ches?"

„Weil er kein vollkommener Vampir ist.", erläuterte Kipperkim knapp.

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?", erinnerte Fiachessar düster. „Wofür bist du hier? Doch nicht etwa nur um mich zu beleidigen, denn in diesem Falle werfe ich dich jetzt aus meinem Haus."

Kipperkim hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

„Aus deinem Haus? Soweit ich mich entsinne, gehört diese Bruchbude meinem Bruder und nicht dir. Du bist doch hier nur Untermieter, nicht dass mich eure Besitzansprüche auf diesen Schuppen interessieren. Aber egal, nein, ich bin nicht hergekommen um dich zu beleidigen, auch wenn es mir zunehmenden Spaß bereitet. Eigentlich bin ich hier um die Entscheidung des Rates bezüglich eures neuen Mitbewohners zu überbringen. Er wird bleiben. Sollte er einwilligen, wird einer von uns die Verwandlung vollziehen, anderenfalls wird er bei euch bleiben und hat sich für sein eigenes Wohl von den Chuidos fernzuhalten. Demzufolge also möglichst wenig und wenn, dann nur mit Begleitung nach draußen gehen. Viel Spaß beim Babysitten."

Fiachessar rauchte vor Wut und auch Neji schätzte den letzten Satz auch nicht besonders. Er war kein dreijähriger auf den man 24 Stunden am Tag aufpassen musste.

„Du fällst in alte Gewohnheiten zurück. Du schiebst immer alles auf Swekimden, hast du auch schon mal daran gedacht, dass er auch ein Leben hat?"

„Du meinst wegen der Sache mit dir? Sorry, dass dir das immer noch so nachgeht, aber, was soll ich sagen? Ich war jung und brauchte den Kick Und das jetzt hast ja wohl eindeutig du ihm eingebrockt also gib mir nicht die Schuld."

Kipperkim klang nicht wirklich als ob es ihm aufrichtig Leid täte.

„Aber ihr seid eine Familie, das heißt ihr seid eigentlich verpflichtet einander zu helfen. Er hat dir deinen Hintern schließlich damals auch gerettet.", versuchte Fiachessar erneut an die edlen Instinkte Kipperkims zu appellieren, die jedoch offensichtlich nicht vorhanden oder zumindest nicht besonders ausgeprägt waren.

„Zeig mir wo das steht und ich werde ihm sofort bereitwillig zur Hilfe eilen, sobald er nach mir pfeift. Jetzt mal ihm Ernst Ches, du lebst seit mittlerweile über 15 Jahren hier und glaubst immer noch dass Familienbande uns etwas bedeuten? Zu deiner Information, sie bedeuten uns überhaupt nichts. Du kennst doch das Prinzip, nur die Starken überdauern."

Nun geriet Fiachessar erst richtig in Rage.

„Du eingebildeter, verblödeter, egoistischer, selbstgefälliger Bastard! Wer glaubst du eigentlich dass du bist?"

„Ich bin Kipperkim, ein Vampir und wer bist du, Realder? Und nur damit du es weißt, ich bin kein Bastard und verblödet bin ich auch nicht.", widersprach Kipperkim gelassen.

„Du…!"

Fiachessar griff nach der in ihm schlummernden Macht. Er hatte dies kaum jemals zuvor gemacht, aber das konnte er sich einfach nicht gefallen lassen. Neji spürte plötzlich etwas stechendes Dunkles im Raum. Von Fiachessar gingen tiefviolette Strahlen aus die den gesamten Raum einzunehmen schienen. Fiachessars Körper erschlaffte und sank in sich zusammen, aber die Aura wurde nicht schwächer. Vielmehr schien sie noch düsterer und wenn so etwas möglich war, wütender zu werden. Die Strahlen schossen in sämtliche Richtungen, doch Neji schaffte es, dank der Ninjareflexe, fast jedem auszuweichen. Kipperkim auf der anderen Seite war bei weitem zu überrumpelt, um die einzelnen Kratzer, die sich auf seinen Armen und Beinen formten wahrzunehmen. Neji griff nach einigen Kunai und warf sie nach Fiachessar, aber sie wurden von den Strahlen geblockt. Die Haustür wurde aufgerissen und Swekimden betrat den Raum. Er wirkte eher verärgert als überrascht bei Fiachessars Ausbruch.

„Was ist hier los?"

Kipperkim drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Dumme Frage, das siehst du doch. Dein Childe ist mental instabil und hat gerade einen kleinen psychischen Koller. Du bist sein Sire, also tu was!"

Er zeigte auf die leblose Form Fiachessars.

„Erstens, er ist nicht mein Childe, sondern deins, ich bin dementsprechend somit auch nicht sein Sire, zweitens, warum unternimmst du denn nicht zur Abwechslung mal was?"

Entgegen seiner Weigerung Fiachessar zu stoppen, trat er trotzdem näher an ihn heran, stetig, ohne dabei die Strahlen, die ihm entgegenrasten zu beachten. Seltsamer Weise wichen selbige sogar zurück, als wäre Swekimden jemand den sie zutiefst fürchteten. Sie wanden sich und trieben schließlich alle gleichzeitig nach oben, wo sie dann schwächer wurden und verblassten. Fiachessar stöhnte und öffnete die Augen.

„Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert."

„Warum hast du nicht mein Blut eingefordert, wenn du es doch offensichtlich so dringend benötigtest? Du hättest einen riesigen Schaden anrichten können, ist dir das klar Ches?", schalt Swekimden, mehr besorgt als erzürnt.

„Du hattest soviel zu tun und warst ohnehin schon ziemlich ausgepowert. Ich wollte dir nicht noch zusätzlich zur Last fallen."

Swekimden grollte.

„Dummer Junge."

Er riss sich mit seinen eigenen Fangzähnen, die, wie Neji feststellte um einiges länger waren als Fiachessars, dass Handgelenk auf und führte es zu Fiachessars Mund.

„Trink."

Gierig, als habe er eine Ewigkeit nichts zu essen gehabt, stürzte sich Fiachessar auf das ihm angebotene Futter und versenkte seine Fänge tief in Swekimdens Arm. Dieser verzog nur leicht das Gesicht. Nach einer Weile hemmungslosen Saugens und Schlürfens zog Swekimden seine Hand wieder zurück. Fiachessar wimmerte enttäuscht.

„Ich sagte ‚trink' nicht ‚saug mich komplett leer'. Für jetzt ist es genug, du kannst später mehr haben."

Swekimden bückte sich nach einem von Nejis Kunai und besah es sich mit fachmännischem Blick. Dann warf er es mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung nach Neji und die Spitze des Wurfgeschosses drang mit einem leisen tschack in die Wand hinter Neji ein. Neji war überrascht über die Zielgenauigkeit des Vampirs, die ja schon fast Tentens ähnelte.

„Eine schöne Waffe die du da hast, aber ich bin geneigt sie dir wegzunehmen, solltest du damit noch einmal nach Ches werfen."

Es klang wie eine Drohung. Swekimden war schlecht gelaunt. Neji pflückte das Kunai aus dem Holz und ließ es zurück in seine Tasche gleiten.

„Was werdet ihr nun mit mir machen?"

Swekimden hob eine Braue.

„Was sollten wir den schon groß mit dir anstellen?"

„Ich werde nicht hier bleiben.", bestimmte Neji mit fester Stimme.

„Und was willst du sonst tun? Niemand darf von uns erfahren und jetzt, da du es weißt…"

„Warum wollt ihr denn nicht, dass jemand von euch Wind kriegt? Ich bezweifle, dass man euch den Krieg erklären und versuchen euch auszurotten würde."

„Oh doch, das würde man. Kein Mensch bei gesundem Verstand traut einem blutsaugenden Monster."

„Und was, wenn ich für eure Aufrichtigkeit bürgte?"

Swekimden sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Warum solltest du? Du hast keinen Grund uns zu beschützen."

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht den Rest meines Lebens hier zu verbringen. Der Deal ist, ich versichere der Hokage, dass ihr keine Monster seit und ihr last mich frei."

„Freilassen? Du bist kein Gefangener in diesem Haus. Aber gut, eine Hand wäscht die andere. Nur vertrete ich nicht die Meinung, dass die Hokage dir vom einfachen Hörensagen glauben schenken wird. Eher stecken sie dich in die Psychiatrie."

„Das ist war, es sollte jemand von euch mitkommen. Am besten gleich mehrere, damit nicht der Eindruck vermittelt wird, ich hätte ausgerechnet den einen vernünnftigen Vampir herausgefischt."

„Gut, wir brechen morgen auf."

„Wieso morgen? Weshalb nicht jetzt gleich?"

„Erstens, muss ich schließlich noch einige vertrauenswürdige Vampire auftreiben für unser Unternehmen, zweitens ist jetzt gerade Mittag, das heißt außerhalb dieses Terrains scheint die Sonne und ich habe wenig Lust zu Asche zu zerfallen. Einverstanden?"

Neji nickte.


End file.
